Reflexiones de un enamorado
by ChueHan
Summary: ¿Y qué si no te gusto? ¿Y qué si sólo me miras como un estorbo? ¿Qué importancia tiene si no sientes lo mismo por mí que yo por ti? No me impedirá amarte.


**-::Reflexiones de un enamorado::-**

******-ooOoo-**

**Summary****:** ¿Y qué si no te gusto? ¿Y qué si sólo me miras como un estorbo? ¿Qué importancia tiene si no sientes lo mismo por mí que yo por ti? No me impedirá amarte.

**Notas del autor**: Un pequeño relato ChinaxCorea escrito con mucho amor. POV (Narrado desde la perspectiva de Corea)

**Advertencia**: Puede generar sentimientos de compasión y tristeza hacia el coreano con deseos de golpear a Yao… Ok. Sólo angst.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Hidekaz Hiramuya. De pertenecerme… ¿Creen que habría permitido que censuraran a Corea por completo? Ah, y por supuesto me las arreglaría para sacar capítulos de larga duración con mil películas y ovas.

**-ooOoo-**

Hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden evitar, las cuales, por más que uno luche en su contra, terminan por vencerte.

Uno como nación esperaría contar con un mecanismo de defensa que repeliera aquellas emociones humanas. Pero los países también somos humanos, o al menos en parte, ya que no tenemos la misma longevidad, pero sí podemos morir. Pensamos y razonamos como ellos, pero… ¿tendremos un alma? Sólo somos una recreación con figura humana que representa a un conjunto de gente. Por eso podemos llegar a vivir para siempre, en tanto siga habiendo quienes nos levanten. Somos un poco de todo. De ser así, creo que es natural sentir lo mismo que una parte de nosotros también siente.

Oh, claro, el amor… Una emoción de la que tanto hablan y no tienen la menor idea de cuan dolorosa puede llegar a ser. Siempre oyes maravillas, de la pasión, el éxtasis, las mariposas en el estómago, pero poco logras escuchar del dolor de amar tanto a alguien que terminas por creer que todo lo que te cuentan no es más que una simple ilusión.

Pero el amor no es tan malo; el corazón roto, sí. Aún cuando esas emociones incómodas y dolorosas provengan de alguna nación que no soy yo (probablemente de Japón) no significa que sea inmune a ellas. He sido víctima del lado desagradable de lo que es amar, o en mi caso, de estar enamorado, porque estoy seguro de que lo estoy. Sólo eso explicaría mi comportamiento y pensamientos hacia ese ser tan especial. Sin embargo, últimamente no puedo sentir otra cosa que dolor en mi pecho ¿Se supone que el amor deba sentirse así?

He hecho todo lo posible para demostrarte que valgo, que puedo ofrecerte algo más que sólo molestias, pero sólo consigo alejarte. Sin importar cuanto entusiasmo ponga, mis intentos siguen terminando en fracasos.

Sé que no soy perfecto, pero quisiera serlo ¡Quisiera tanto serlo si con eso consiguiera un poco de tu aprobación y afecto! ¿Te sería más agradable si me pareciera más a Japón? No soy un tonto tan despistado como crees. No logro entender ese afán de querer a alguien que nos hizo tanto daño, a ti y a mí, a los dos. Él no se lo merece.

Hablando de daños debo reconocer que también tengo algunos malos recuerdos de tu parte. Como la guerra que se desató en mi tierra. Viene a mi mente tan dolorosamente la vez que te aliaste con la Unión Soviética. Puedo entender que lo hiciste para sacar adelante a tu pueblo; cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ayudar a mi hermano a lastimarme? Cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sentir un gran resentimiento en tu contra, incluso llegué a cortar todas nuestras relaciones por un tiempo. Fue la primera vez que no quise nada contigo. Pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para hacer a un lado mi amor por ti ¡Qué iluso! Nunca debí subestimar cuan poderosos pueden llegar a ser los sentimientos.

Una vez que la situación se calmó, las cosas volvieron a ser como eran, sólo que ahora no tenía a la otra persona más importante en mi vida: mi hermano Norte. Intenté odiarte, intenté tanto odiarte que creo no podrías imaginarlo. No podía soportar tenerlos a ambos lejos, por esa razón volvía a dejarte entrar en mi corazón. Quizá una parte de mí quiere sentirse cercana a Norte, y tú actúas como puente sin quererlo.

Continuo incomodándote cuando estoy cerca. Trato de convencerme que es porque te gusto demasiado y que es tu forma de expresarlo. Pero a fin de cuentas, soy yo quien siente el deseo incontrolable de estar a tu lado y quien hace el papel de tonto sólo para demostrarte cuanto te quiere.

Por más doloroso que sea, debo aceptar la verdad. Y esa es que Norte me odia, para Japón soy un chiste, America casi ni me nota y tú… ¿Hace falta decir más? Pero aún cuando mis cercanos me desprecien, aún cuando continúes rechazándome, aún cuando tenga todo en contra seguiré luchando para que algún día sientas lo mismo que yo. A eso es lo que llaman amor, ¿no? Lo sé porque algo tan bello, aún con sus dolencias y frustraciones, sólo pudo haber sido inventado en Corea.

**-ooOoo-**

**Notas finales**: Se me partió el alma mientras escribía esto ;_; Mi pobre Yong ha sufrido tanto y aún así no lo demuestra. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así de dramático del personaje. Siempre es retratado como objeto de broma y no me pareció justo teniendo en cuenta que es una nación que la ha pasado bastante mal.

¿Qué les pareció? :3


End file.
